


5 Worders

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-17
Updated: 2005-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: 5 word challenge





	5 Worders

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Join what?" 

 

"Mile high club." 

 

*** 

 

"'Fraid of heights?" 

 

"No." 

 

*whoosh* 

 

*** 

 

*Sigh* 

 

"Lex, that was super, man." 

 

*** 

 

Eroica: 

 

"Klaus... that was wonderful!" 

 

"Idiot." 

 

*** 

 

"This never happened!" 

 

"Yes, darling." 

 

*** 

 

"How was it?" 

 

"Pervert!" 

 

"Mmmhmm." 

 

*** 

 

"Tomorrow?" 

 

"Nein!" 

 

"..." 

 

"Ten o'clock?" 

 

*Growl* 

 

***


End file.
